Helpful Hand
by Jabberwock's Bane
Summary: Elsa comes home after a tough day at work and Anna is very keen on helping her relax. Elsanna, non-icest, modern AU, g!p Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was staggering home from her car after a particularly tough day. More of a tough week actually. Working as a real estate agent wasn't a job she disliked on the contrary it was a line of work she grew quite fond of.

Helping people find their own little place to live their life in filled Elsa with a sense of accomplishment even more when it was a happy couple or a nice family. Experiencing their joyful reactions when they got the place they wanted was one thing she particularly enjoyed.

Granted her job sometimes required her to drive to distant locations as the company she worked at reached quite far in influence but it was never something she couldn't handle. This week however she was taking on twice as many clients she normally would stepping in for a sick college.

If it had been anyone else she would maybe take on half of the deals he had planned but Adam was her friend and he had done the same for her before. She was glad to repay the favor.

Her only regret after this week was that she had almost no time to attend to the gorgeous redhead that was waiting for her at home. But Elsa had already aimed to make up for it at the weekend. She loved her girlfriend with all of her heart and she knew that Anna felt no less about her.

And how could she? They have been together for almost a year and never had Elsa have even the slightest doubt about the sincerity of her girlfriend's feelings. It had to be said that their relationship had been tested because of the secret Elsa kept from Anna for so long.

Being born with male genitalia wasn't easy for Elsa in the slightest. Her parents had raised her to conceal her true nature from everyone in effort to keep her safe from bullying and ridicule but that only ended in the shy blonde isolating herself from social life and keeping to herself.

When she had decided to finish her senior year on a different collage in a smaller and quieter town in an effort to escape the social pressure of a big city she could never have guessed she would, quite literally, bump into the love of her life on her very first day.

And when the bubbly redhead insisted she would take her out for coffee as an apology with the most beautiful smile Elsa have ever seen she couldn't find it in herself to say no. One thing led to another and Elsa and Anna ended up dating.

However the thought of what would Anna say if Elsa told her about her secret always hang over her head and her complete concealment of it from Anna hadn't been the best idea either. She got away from Anna's advances several times with the excuse that she wasn't ready up to the point when Anna stopped her advances entirely.

It was the day when Elsa left the apartment she and Anna rented together to pick up some books in the library when she realized she forgot the list home and returned back only to find her girlfriend crying uncontrollably.

"Oh my god Anna." She rushed to her side, rubbing her shoulders gently. "W-what's wrong baby?"

"I-I don't know," the shaken redhead sobbed and sniffled. "W-why don't y-you tell me?" She spat at Elsa, the outburst catching the blonde off guard.

"Wha-at?" Elsa blurred out in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Anna whipped her nose, the weeks of concealing her feelings finally came to the surface. "I-I understand i-if you a-aren't ready yet Elsa b-but I can't even touch you too much without you pulling away." The broken voice and the tears that run down her cheeks were enough to break Elsa's heart.

"A-are you disgusted by me? D-do I sicken you? B-because if I-I do just say it and I'll leave but I can't live like this anymore Elsa!" The redhead buried her face into Elsa's shirt weeping loudly. "I-I love you so much Elsa, so much…but we barely even cuddle anymore! Please t-tell me what I'm doing wrong Elsa, please."

As Elsa hold her broken Anna in her arms she knew she couldn't avoid the truth anymore. And so she explained everything. How it was not Anna's fault, how she kept her distance because she feared that if she knew why she would leave her and how she hid the truth from her because she couldn't even bear the thought of losing her.

Anna progressively calmed down during her explaining however Elsa couldn't help but find the redhead, although calmed down, seemingly unconvinced. Lacking better means of persuasion Elsa did the only thing she could and standing up she took her pants off.

The memory of the surprised wide-eyed expression on the redhead's face could make Elsa both blush and giggle at the same time to this day.

All that happened three months ago and since then both girls grew much closer because of it as a great secret and tension had been lifted from their shoulders and Anna eased on with the more intimate part of their relationship leaving Elsa to take that step when she was ready. That didn't stop her from nudging the blonde's resolve, teasing her horribly whenever she had the chance.

Elsa finally walked all the steps up to their apartment and released a long yawn when she reached the top. When she entered the apartment she put down her suitcase with a sigh of relief and loosened her tie. Her lips curved into a smile when she was greeted by a cheerful redhead.

"Welcome home baby!" Anna threw her hands around her neck and squeezed her tightly before pulling back and pressing their lips in a quick but pleasant kiss. "Tough day?" She asked as she helped Elsa get out of her jacket.

"You could say that…" Elsa agreed and hummed in delight when she was free of the confining article of clothing. "Thank god it's Friday. Adam will be back next week which means…" She pulled the redhead closer and landed a quick peck on her nose. "I can devote all of my free time to my princess again."

Anna giggled and smacked the blonde's shoulder playfully. " _Princess_ , you are so cheesy Elsa."

"I know you love it though." The blonde countered as she took of her shoes.

"Maybe…" Anna countered emotionlessly and turned her gaze away to seem uninterested before cupping Elsa's cheeks and pulling her into a deep kiss. After such an exhausting week the blonde was more than content to let Anna dominate the kiss and parted her lips willingly to let her girlfriend explore her mouth.

When the kiss deepened Elsa could feel a familiar feeling of blood rushing to her nether regions that turned into slightly pleasurable one as she began to harden against her pants. No matter how much she wanted and even needed some relief this week has been just too exhausting and she had neither time nor energy to take care of it.

Anna pulled out of the kiss with a smugly smile but her expression changed to a one of worry when she noticed Elsa's beat red face. "Elsa is something the m—" She stopped when she felt something graze her stomach and looked down to see the sizable bulge in the blonde's pants.

"O-oh…" Anna breathed out and looked back up at Elsa. "Someone is worked up I see." She smiled at the blonde and perked her eyebrows seductively and her smile only widened when her girlfriend managed just barely gulp in response.

"I could help you if you'd like…" She purred in a husky voice and pressed closer to Elsa with one arm around her neck while her other hand ghosted over the bulge in her pants. "It'd be so nice to just let it happen, wouldn't it?"

Elsa gasped as Anna's fingers gently touched her crotch dancing ever so slightly over the fabric. She closed her eyes and took a long breath. "T-that's ok but thank you." She said and took just one step away from the redhead. "I think I'll just go straight to bed." The blonde backed away from the hallway aiming her thumb at the door of their bedroom. "Good night, love you!"

She barely even looked back before she stormed in a closed the door behind her with a sigh. She listened for a few moments before she heard Anna's footsteps head from the hallway into the living room. Elsa was half surprised that Anna didn't go after her but half relieved as well. The sight of the comfortable bed was the only thing she long for right now.

Elsa took of her shirt, pants and boxers letting her still hard member spring free into the cool air of the room earning a satisfied sigh from its owner. She put on a loose t-shirt and one size too large boxers she used as a sleep wear before she slipped out of the bedroom to go brush her teeth.

She was just in the middle of said action when two hands hugged her close around the waist and a head poked over her shoulder. Fully knowing her girlfriend she was sure Anna had to stand on her tiptoes to do it.

"I know you're tired but there's a marathon of the Evil Dead on TV." They were planning to watch the movies together for some time now but the blonde had forgotten they were on today with all the rush she was in this week. "You don't have to watch all three with me I just want to cuddle a little…" Elsa frowned at the pleading eyes of the redhead in the mirror. "Pretty please?"

Elsa spat the tooth paste and rinsed her mouth with clean water before turning to her girlfriend. "Of course baby." The blonde was exhausted but the cheerful expression in Anna's eyes was worth every single waking second.

Elsa followed Anna into the living room and was just about to sit on the couch when the redhead stopped her. "Nu-uh." She stated and lied down across the couch spreading her arms and legs apart motioning for Elsa to come closer. "Come here." Anna commanded and Elsa gladly obliged and leaned against her girlfriend, letting her arms gently encircle her waist.

As they watched the movie together Elsa slowly felt herself slipping away her eyes shutting on their own accord every few moments. The blonde woke up a bit when Anna started to gently rub and massage her trapezes. The blonde was a little surprised by the action but soon hummed in delight as the pleasurable working of Anna's fingers brought her sore body much needed relief.

After a solid minute of Anna's vigorous massage however Elsa started to feel herself hardening in her boxers once more only this time there were no pants to keep her stiffened member down and a visible tent slowly formed over her crotch.

Elsa wanted to rise, retreat to the bedroom or cover herself but she was so drained and under Anna's blissful touch she could slowly see herself slipping into the comfortable sleep. As Anna continued to massage her without remarking her thick erection Elsa fell under the impression that the redhead may just be focusing on the movie, kneading her muscles absentmindedly, and haven't even noticed her hard-on.

The blonde decided to go with this theory preferring it to leaving Anna without explanation or covering herself which would only brought the attention to what she tried to hide. After several more minutes of gentle yet firm rubbing of her trapezes Elsa relaxed into a comfortable position and enjoyed the touch thoroughly though the tent in her boxers still stood proud and tall.

When Elsa almost slipped into the peaceful arms of sleep Anna stopped with her massage and instead encircled her waist with her hands. Elsa stiffened slightly under her touch praying to whatever gods that might heed her call for Anna not to notice her _tight_ situation.

Instead however Anna started to rub gentle circles over Elsa's stomach leaving the blonde sighing contently under the touch. This went on for several moments before Anna started to slowly slip her hands up to knead Elsa's breasts ever so gently.

"A-Anna." Elsa gasped but all her resolve to stop what was happening melted when Anna slightly pressed on her bosom the thin fabric of her t-shirt providing little to no barrier leaving the blonde only moaning for more.

"Shh…" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. "You had a rough time this week." She substituted her statement by gently pressing the mounds of her girlfriend's breasts over the t-shirt making her sharply inhale and groan in both frustration and pleasure. "Just let me take care of you baby."

Elsa grabbed onto Anna's thighs by her sides and squeezed them slightly tightening her grip every so often when Anna would put more pressure on her breasts. The fog of lust covered Elsa's senses. The sexual frustration she had built up from having no release at all this week had been enough for Elsa to let herself fall completely under Anna's control.

After few moments of Anna taking care of the delicate bosom of her girlfriend her hands began to slip lower and lower until she reached and gently worked with her fingers on the blonde's lower abdomen.

Elsa's eyes widened and she felt the muscles in her abdomen and groin perk up and tense under the redhead's care. The blonde was indeed beyond aroused at this point but she wasn't sure she wanted to let it go so far just yet.

Elsa tried to get up but soft hands gripped around her torso pulling her back. She was just about to protest when Anna locked her ankles over her inner thighs holding her legs in place. "A-Anna—"

The blonde wanted to object or say at least something but just then a gentle hand cupped the crown of her penis over the fabric squeezing and rubbing it ever so slightly. "Relax Elsa…" Anna cooed into Elsa's ear dragging the blonde's mind deeper and deeper into the lustful waters.

Anna palmed Elsa's hardened penis through the fabric rolling her fingers over it. "Anna!" Elsa gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily her body heavy with desire and her mind filled with lust. "This is…I…just…" She struggled to find words as she tried to sit up and wiggle out of the redhead's grasp.

But Anna held her down firmly and the blonde felt a hot breath on her ear. "Let me make you feel better." She teased by rubbing Elsa's penis over the fabric and tugging on the edge of her boxers with her other hand. "Don't fight it…" The husky voice of her girlfriend had never sounded more arousing to Elsa's ears.

All of her resolve was gone and she let herself fall to the siren like call. "A-alright…" Elsa breathed out with her mind too dizzy with arousal to form a coherent sentence. Instead she just leaned back to Anna and let herself be taken over by the redhead's gentle hands.

A smug smile of victory spread over Anna's face. The redhead slowly pulled down Elsa's boxers over her member dragging them just under Elsa's firm butt. Anna's eyes widened at the size of her girlfriend that had just sprung free into the air. She had seen Elsa nude before but never hard. She stared at the marvel for a moment before she saw it twitch and Elsa whine in want and need.

Anna reacted quickly and wasting no time she very gently grabbed hold of the base of Elsa's cock. Elsa gasped under her touch and bucked her hips up to meet Anna's hand the pleasant feeling of her touch giving her some relief but not nearly enough she wanted or needed.

Looking at the needy face of her girlfriend Anna decided that today wasn't the best time for long teasing sessions. Elsa needed release and she was going to give it to her. Anna placed her thumb against Elsa's slid and rubbed the precum that escaped from the tip around the head and action that made the blonde under her shutter.

Anna released the base of Elsa's penis to the great disapproval of the blonde and licked her hand before palming her erection once more. The hum of approval that escaped Elsa's lips was just enough for Anna to start working on her hard shaft.

She started to slowly rub it up and down while gently stroking her girlfriend's cheek with her other hand the begging expression coating Elsa's delicate facial features being just too much for the redhead to handle. "Hold on honey." She promised.

She increased her speed leaving the blonde moaning in pleasure. Anna smiled at every small buck of Elsa's hips and every soft mantra of her name that escaped her girlfriend's lips. Having Elsa so desperate for release in her hand was something that made Anna feel incredibly aroused.

Elsa was in absolute bliss. Any previous doubts flew out the window as she absentmindedly humped Anna's hand and let herself be taken further and further into high oblivion by Anna's loving fingers. Her release was quickly approaching.

Anna watched the blonde face being screwed up in pleasure from every stroke she took her cock swelling and twitching every time Elsa arched her hips to meet her hand. The redhead reached further down with her other hand and ever so gently cupped Elsa's cleanly shaven balls.

The blonde's breath shuttered at the action her hips arching further up in one hard buck. The blonde was incredibly close. Anna realized that and applied slow and steady stimulation to her balls rubbing them and rolling them in her hand lightly.

Elsa humped away on Anna's hand her girlfriend's hand meeting her hips with every stroke making the blonde moan loudly as her cock was being squeezed and pleasured. The first few muscle spasms have indicated to Elsa that her release was near.

"A-Anna…" Elsa moaned in pleasure. "I'm…I'm close…"

Anna kissed Elsa's temple and both her words and the sight of her girlfriend's sweaty lithe frame arched in ecstasy made her increase her tempo. She shortened her strokes on Elsa's member increasing her speed instead as her hand ran faster and faster her thumb grazing the head of Elsa's member with every stroke.

Anna continued to massage Elsa's balls squeezing the sack in her hand ever so gently. This was too much for Elsa. "Anna! I'm…I'm gonna…" She wheezed as her hips began to spasm swiftly bucking into Anna's hand.

Anna hurried her strokes even more. "It's okay baby. I've got you." She whispered into her ear. "You can let it go." With that Anna squeezed harder on Elsa's balls.

Elsa gasped and fell over the edge. She felt all the muscles in her abdomen curl as she prepared for release. The familiar pleasurable feeling started spreading through her groin. Elsa bucked her hips into Anna's hand before locking them in place as her orgasm hit her. Her balls tightened and constricted over and over as her seed began being emptied out of them.

Anna jerked Elsa's cock all the way through her moment of ecstasy kissing her sweaty throat and watching as the blonde threw her head back with her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. A thick strand of semen shot out of Elsa's cock followed by many more short spurts. Elsa's body locked in pleasure as wave after wave of bliss washed over her with every spurt of her seed.

"That's it, that's it…" Anna cooed as she continued to milk Elsa's member and caress her balls. "Let it all out baby." She led her on as cum landed on the blonde's stomach and coated both her shirt and the redhead's hand.

Elsa moaned loudly through her climax Anna's words bringing her to ever higher release as few more strands of cum erupted from her cock. Elsa slowly came down from her high and collapsed exhausted into her girlfriend's warm embrace.

She felt weak now and wanted to sleep. "A-Anna…" She breathed out when she felt Anna gently wipe her member and stomach with a napkin brightly readied by the side of the bed. Elsa wondered if Anna had planned all this up front but she didn't care. She was exhausted.

"Shh honey…" Anna whispered as she whipped the last mess up in the napkin and pulled up Elsa's boxers the blonde shuddering slightly at the tight fabric coming in contact with her sensitive member. Anna raised a blanket over them and hugged Elsa close. "Just sleep."

Elsa felt her eyes waver and wanted to say something before she would fall asleep but the warm embrace and the ever so pleasant smell of her girlfriend filling her nose drove her into the welcoming arms of sleep.

Anna smiled at the sleeping form of her girlfriend and kissed her forehead before turning off the TV and snuggling closer to her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So I wanted to do something like this for some time now and well here it is! I am thinking of making this just a smut series with updates every once in a while as I am currently writing a story that I want to focus all my attention on - this however was a very pleasent relief from it and I plan to continue whenever I am in the mood for it.**

 **If you have some ideas or requests for this fic I am opened to suggestions - this is very much a pointless (and shameless) smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said this isn't a regulary updated story BUT it will get updated from time to time nonetheless ^^ enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa woke up by rays of morning light dancing over her eyelids and smell of delicious cooking tickling her nose. A smile spread over her face as she took in the familiar smell of Anna's scrambled eggs, a delight she had no time to enjoy for some time thanks to her busy schedule.

The blonde yawned and stretched her well rested and refreshed limbs before rubbing her eyes and fully awakening. To her surprise she was not in her bed but on the couch in the living room. Odd, she thought as she sat up, trying to recall how she ended up here.

 _I came home, I watched the TV with Anna and then—_

Elsa's face suddenly turned crimson and she felt a familiar twitch in her boxers at the still very live memory. She would dismiss it for only a dream if she had not woken up here. The blonde suddenly felt anxious.

 _Gods, what will I do now?! Should I bring it up? Do I pretend like it didn't happen?_

It would be an understatement to say that Elsa was flustered at the thought of facing Anna after what had happen last night but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. There was just something at being on her devious little redhead's mercy that Elsa found incredibly arousing. She knew just what would get Elsa's blood boiling.

The blonde flushed even deeper when she realized she completely drifted from the problem of even looking Anna in the eye after yesterday and instead tried to remember how good she felt under the redhead's gentle hands. The dirty thoughts that now ran through her mind took their toll however as Elsa's boxers got progressively tighter.

"Somebody's finally up I see," came a sweet voice from the hallway to the kitchen. Elsa jerked on the spot as if her thoughts were displayed for everyone to see and quickly put her hands in her lap to cover her now rising erection.

Anna walked over to the couch, holding a breakfast tray with Elsa's much adored meal. The redhead was wearing a plain loose green t-shirt and light grey cotton shorts that ended mere inch under her sublime behind.

A behind that Anna made sure to shake in front of Elsa when she put the tray on the low coffee table next to the couch, bending over maybe just a little too much than was needed. The blonde gulped as Anna's fine behind wiggled in front of her, pretty sure that the redhead was putting down the tray for far longer than was required.

After Anna seemed satisfied with displaying her sublime butt to her flustered girlfriend she turned around with a sly smirk. Anna uncompromisingly brushed Elsa's hands away and sat down on her lap. "Had a good rest sleepyhead?" The redhead asked sweetly and placed a light peck on her girlfriend's flushed cheek.

Elsa opened her mouth in an effort to say something but the pressure of Anna's butt against her hardening member prevented her from forming anything better than, "I-I uhh…"

Anna giggled and her smirk widened. "What's the matter honey? Lost your voice?" She teased by batting her eyelashes seductively and jerking a little in the blonde's lap. Beads of sweat started to run down Elsa's forehead as she began to feel progressively hotter and more aroused by the second.

Anna just shook her head in amusement and leaned closer to whisper into her girlfriend's ear. "Do you have the remote in your lap or are you just that happy to have me so close?"

Elsa's eye widened and she panicked. "Yes! I-I mean no! I mean yes! I-I had a good rest," she blurted out in what felt like a millisecond.

Anna burst out laughing and cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry Elsa. It's just so easy to tease you!" She apologized and pressed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. "Let's just watch some TV and I'll let you have your breakfast."

"O-okay," Elsa agreed, her voice still shaky from her arousal.

Anna smiled warmly and after fishing for the remote, stuck between the couch pillows, she turned on some morning cartoons and leaned comfortably against Elsa. The blonde was still hard in her boxers but the pleasant feeling of having Anna snuggled close to her and the wonderful smell of her breakfast as well as the rumble in her empty stomach made her forget it quite easily.

Elsa took her time with the scrambled eggs, not only cherishing the taste but also trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of what happen yesterday. It was when she finished the last bit and snuggled close to Anna had she decided to cut to the chase.

"Anna?" She asked unsurely.

"Hmm?" The redhead looked up at her girlfriend with curious eyes.

Elsa gulped, feeling her throat get drier by the second. "A-about yesterday…" She started, hoping that Anna could maybe make the conversation easier.

"Yeah?" Was all she received.

Elsa sighed and decided she would just say what was on her heart. "All this time I was so scared to make the first move because I was afraid. Afraid that you might…change your mind about me when it would came to _that_. Or that I would just fail in making you feel good since I never…" Elsa grew silent and gloomy but the reassuring hand of her girlfriend on her shoulder helped her continue.

"I am glad that it happened. I was so frightened of the moment when it would finally come but now that it had I feel so relieved." She looked at the redhead with a broad smile. "I love you Anna, I am so lucky to have you."

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna sighed happily and pulled her girlfriend close to lovingly push their lips together. "I love you too. Remember that every time you are unsure of something. I _love_ you, and like it or not you are stuck with me." Elsa smiled teary eyed as her girlfriend caressed her cheek.

The two girls hugged tightly and held each other close, the heavy weight that laid upon their shoulders for some time finally lifting. "So," Anna aske when they finally broke the embrace and she could look Elsa in the eye. "Did you like it?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elsa blushed and small smile spread across her lips. "Of course I liked it," she almost whispered, looking down to her lap to avoid Anna's gaze.

Anna just grinned and pecked Elsa's nose playfully. "Well you let me know whenever you need some… _relief_ ," she playfully ghosted the last word close to Elsa's ear and got up from the couch. "I am going to take a shower now, feel free to join me."

Elsa laughed at what she presumed was another of Anna's teases until she saw the redhead take of her t-shirt on the way to the bathroom and throwing it behind her, she walked the rest of the way topless, putting emphasis on shaking her hips with every step. Elsa gulped at the lithe yet still athletic frame of her girlfriend as well as her hypnotizing buttocks and felt yet another twitch in her boxers.

She sat there for a few moments paralyzed as to what she should do but when she heard the running water she decided. _Screw it_. She thought to herself and took of her t-shirt and boxers, letting her hardening erection flop free. The blonde rushed to the bathroom and slowly opened the door.

Elsa could see the silhouette of her girlfriend behind the shower door, now covered in steam. She crept forward, her heart pounding with every step she took until she was standing in front of the door to the shower. She reached for the handle of the door but stopped just a mere inch away from it, too anxious to finish what she started.

"Well are you just going to stand there or will you join me?" The unexpected comment made Elsa almost jumped through the ceiling. It however gave her the courage to step take the last step and she opened the door and slipped into the shower.

"I knew you'd come around." Smirked slyly, displaying her stark naked form to Elsa freely. Elsa's eyes widened, her cheeks burning with such heat they could put the steamy interior of the shower to shame.

Anna's ginger hair were damply draped over her back, letting Elsa get full view of her freckled shoulders and modest chest. The blonde felt her throat dry up at the sight of her girlfriend's small breasts and pink nipples. Her gaze slithered down over Anna's thin waist, and those hips that could just drive Elsa crazy, all the way to the tiny trimmed patch of hair over her privates.

"Like what you see?" Anna asked and walked one step closer to Elsa, who just now realized her member swelled to its full size as the head brushed against Anna's stomach. The redhead smiled maliciously and put her hands on her Elsa's hips, pulling her closer. "I'll take that as a yes."

Elsa gasped as her member pressed against Anna's stomach, squeezed between their bodies. The blonde could feel the blood roaring in her ears and instinctively cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. "You're so beautiful," she managed to say shakily, her voice heavy with lust.

"Then kiss me," Anna countered and Elsa done just that. The two girls pressed their lips against each other and Anna, grabbing Elsa's butt in her hands, turned them around so she could put Elsa under the running water and press her against the wall.

Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth as the hot water ran down her face and body. She wanted to be the one to push Anna against the wall but the hold the feisty redhead had on her was firm. So instead she pulled away from the kiss and buried her face into Anna's shoulder, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

Anna gasped and ran one of her hands through the blonde's hair, keeping her where she wanted her. Elsa obliged and nibbled at sensitive skin, leaving light marks every so often. Her hands meanwhile traveled to the redhead's bests and kneaded the mounds gently.

A low moan escaped Anna's mouth and she pushed Elsa away from the crock of her neck to kiss her deeply. The blonde relished the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her own and was more than willing to part them when Anna's tongue brushed over her lover lip.

Elsa gasped slightly when she felt the redhead cup her cock and roll her fingers slowly up and down the shaft. "Mhmm, Anna…" The blonde murmured through the heated kissing. Anna took this as a sign of encouragement and started working her girlfriend's cock faster.

Elsa moaned and pulled away from the kiss, holding Anna's shoulders down. "A-Anna stop."

The redhead frowned in confusion, but Elsa continued. "I-I want to make you feel good, f-first," she admitted, her pale skin turning scarlet.

Anna smiled lovingly and pressed a small peck against her girlfriend's lips. "Okay."

Elsa smiled and switched their positions, gently pressing Anna against the wall. She bend over slightly and brushed her tongue over Anna's left nipple, before taking the numb nib into her mouth. Anna groaned and squirmed under her girlfriend's care. " _Elsa_ …" She breathed out, her voice hazy in lust and need.

Elsa pressed on and while she softly grazed the nipple with her teeth, to Anna's laud approval, she slipped her hand down, running it over the redhead's hips before slipping it between her thighs. Anna moaned and pulled her legs apart to allow Elsa better access.

The blonde granted her silent wish and covered Anna's core with her fingers, kneading the soft slit with circling motion. "E-Elsa," Anna bit back another moan. "M-more."

Elsa gulped and it took all her will not to take the redhead right then and there as her member was swollen and throbbing for quite some time now and the sight of her girlfriend's beautiful face screwed in pleasure didn't exactly help her self-control.

Elsa decided to kneel in front of Anna, both for better access to her heated core and to keep her own raging desire from overtaking her. She knelt on the wet shower floor, the pleasantly warm water still running down both their bodies and ever so gently spread Anna's slit with her fingers, only lightly dipping one finger inside.

"Fuck!" She heard Anna curse and shut her eyes tightly as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Elsa felt her member throb between her legs, begging for some much wanted release, but right now Elsa had other things in mind.

The blonde brushed her finger inside Anna's slick folds until she touched the sensitive nub she was looking for. Anna's knees shook and she groaned loudly when she felt Elsa touch her clit ever so gently. Elsa carefully circled her girlfriend's now swollen clit with her finger, never touching it directly, as to make sure not to put much pressure on it right away.

Instead she pressed one finger inside her girlfriend's anxious snatch, sinking mere first two digits inside. The throaty moans and heavy breathing she heard occasionally before now became constant she slowly twisted her finger inside Anna and circled around her clit with her thumb. She couldn't wait to make Anna feel as good as she did the night before.

Anna groaned in protest and arched her hips when the blonde pulled away her hand, but when she looked down and met Elsa's eyes with her face mere inches away from her snatch she only bit her lip and nodded.

Elsa pressed her mouth against Anna's inner thigh, kissing and caressing the soft flesh. Anna moaned and grabbed Elsa's damp locks, holding her close to her. The slight tug Elsa felt on her scalp as Anna unconsciously pulled her closer and closer to her snatch made her member throb with arousal and need.

The blonde ignored her own needs however and traveled down to Anna's slick center, giving it one long lick. Anna arched her hips and Elsa felt a small tug on her hair as she did so. Elsa didn't sense any particular taste when she grazed Anna's folds but if that was the fault of the constantly running water or just how it was she did not know nor cared. All she wanted right now was to give Anna the pleasure she deserved.

Elsa buried her face deeper into Anna's crotch and continued to give her snatch light licks while brushing her clit with her nose every so often. Anna's eyes rolled as she threw her head back, hitting the shower wall with a small thud.

Elsa smiled slightly, glad for the effect she was having on her girlfriend and the pleasure she was providing her. She couldn't wait to bring her over the edge. Anna meanwhile felt the waves of pleasure that washed over her slowly building.

She looked down at her beautiful girlfriend, watching as she pleasured her between her legs, meeting her eyes in an intense lust filled gaze. Just then Elsa pushed her tongue inside Anna's core and the redhead's face screwed in pleasure so powerful she almost screamed.

Elsa continued her inquisitive licks, now focusing around Anna's clit, circling it gently, touching it only once or twice. How she enjoyed seeing Anna like this. Her mouth open by the heavy sighs that emanated from her lips, her chest rapidly rising and falling with her eyes fluttering close as the pleasure overtook her.

Elsa then enveloped Anna's hard and swollen clit inside her mouth, suckling on it, while her tongue alternated between gently stroking it and flicking over it rapidly, driving the redhead absolutely crazy. The blonde had to hold her hips to make sure she didn't move too much when Anna started heartily grind her snatch against her.

"E-Elsa," Anna moaned, her grip on her girlfriend's blonde lock tightening.

Just then Elsa inserted one finger back into her while still continuing her assault on her clit. Anna cried out as her orgasm hit her and began to climb. Elsa brightly put one more finger inside of her, curling both of them to graze the soft flesh inside, in an effort to prolong Anna's orgasm as long as possible.

Anna moaned loudly and almost bend over Elsa's face as she pressed her head with both her hands into her crotch. Elsa felt so aroused at that moment she could probably shoot her load if she only tried to touch her swollen member. But this was Anna's moment and she was going to make it as good for her as she could.

Anna's rapid breathing gradually slowed and her body went slack, slipping into Elsa's arms. The blonde held her gently, brushing the damp ginger locks from her face and planting soft kisses on her fluttering eyelids. "Was that good?" She asked hopefully, after giving Anna few minutes to calm.

"Amazing…" Anna breathed out and pulled Elsa's head down to her so she could kiss her fully on the lips. Once the kiss was done the redhead brushed her index finger over Elsa's nose with a smirk. "Your turn."

Elsa's eyes widened and her member immediately swelled back to full hardness, raising over the redhead's stomach. "Y-you don't have to," Elsa argued. "You must still be tired it can wait—"

"Nonsense," Anna decided sternly and pulled Elsa up with her as she stood up. "You must be pent up so much right now," she whispered into the blonde's ear and gently cupped her balls. "You need some release."

Elsa moaned shakily as Anna squeezed her balls slightly and felt the first drops of precum slide down her head. Anna smirked widely watching Elsa's anxious expression and gave Elsa's shaven balls one last squeeze before letting them go.

"Hands on the wall," she said simply.

"W-what?" Elsa breathed out, both agitated that Anna let her go and confused at the strange request.

"Hands on the wall!" Anna ordered now more firmly and Elsa obeyed, leaning against the wall, supporting herself by her hands. "Spread your legs." Elsa gulped but obeyed.

She stood there with her swollen member hanging and throbbing in the air, looking into a shower wall oblivious of what Anna was about to do. Just then she felt the redhead press against her back and her warm breath on her ear. "Let's see if we can make you blow of some steam now, shall we?"

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat and more precum slid down her member in arousal. She felt Anna's hands slowly run from her amble chest down to her hips, giving her butt a small smack. Elsa jerked her hips as Anna's hand landed on her buttocks but still stood firmly.

The redhead's hand snaked around her waist and cupped her painfully full balls and member. Elsa gasped at the blissful touch that was now applied to her privates. Anna started to slowly jerk Elsa off while softly kneading and massaging her heavy balls.

Elsa moans grew lauder and more frequent as Anna gradually increased her speed and stimulation to her balls. "Yeah you like that baby?" Anna asked as she ran her hand up and down Elsa's hard cock.

Elsa could do nothing but nod but that seemed to not be enough for Anna. "Well?" She asked once more and slowed her hand administrations to agonizingly slow tempo. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes," Elsa responded quickly hoping for Anna to continue. "I-I love it," she supplied in an effort to satisfy her girlfriend.

Anna smirked in victory. "Good girl." She renewed her speed and Elsa almost came just at that moment were it not for Anna's tug on her balls. Elsa's legs grew weaker by the second, the blissful feeling she received from Anna's hands making it hard for her to think let alone stand.

The position Anna chose to satisfy her in was another thing she could not help but find incredibly arousing. Having her girlfriend pressed against her from behind while she worked on bringing her over the edge was something Elsa found immensely sexy indeed.

Elsa's toes curled and the first few muscle spasms let her know her release was growing near. She started meeting Anna's hand with her hips and moaned loudly as Anna increased her tempo, knowing what was to come.

"You are just about to burst, aren't you?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear, the blonde managing only to nod as her face was screwed in pleasure and anticipation. Elsa felt the redhead start to rub her balls more vigorously, an action that made her impending release quicken. "Go on then Elsa, drain those fucking balls for me."

The muscles in Elsa's abdomen constricted and the familiar hot sensation in her abdomen started to grow. She felt tug in her balls that traveled to the base of her cock and started to crawl up. An immense wave of absolute bliss washed over Elsa as her member twitched and spasmed as she shot a thick strand of cum from her cock, staining the wall in front of her.

"That's it, good girl," Anna cooed in her ear. Elsa moaned loudly as more ropes of cum burst from her cock as Anna's continuous stimulation of her balls forced her to empty herself to the fullest. Her member twitched and let out few more drops before softening in the redhead's still pumping hand. Elsa's breath hitched as she felt Anna squeeze her cock up from her base up to milk out last drops of cum she had.

"You alright, baby?" Anna asked as she let go of Elsa's member and the blonde around to face her.

"Y-yeah," Elsa smiled, still dazed. "I think we will go bankrupt on the water bill this month though."

Both girls laughed and cleaned themselves up before slipping out of the shower.


End file.
